Our Happy Ending
by Hikaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] (Strange Relationship Sequel) Perjalanan cintanya bersama Sehun ternyata berakhir dengan bahagia. Tunggu, benarkah ini semua sudah berakhir? Jawabannya adalah tidak, ini semua adalah sebuah awal. Hubungannya dengan Sehun baru saja dimulai dengan sebuah status yang baru, yaitu suami-istri. [HunKai] (GS)


_**Our Happy Ending**_

 _ **Strange Relationship (Sequel)**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Luhan & Kim Minseok (GS)**_

 _ **Choi Minho & Lee Taemin (GS)**_

 _ **Kim Jongdae**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Perjalanan cintanya bersama Sehun ternyata berakhir dengan bahagia. Tunggu, benarkah ini semua sudah berakhir? Jawabannya dalah tidak, ini semua adalah sebuah awal. Hubungannya dengan Sehun baru saja dimulai dengan sebuah status yang baru, yaitu suami-istri.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun sedang mencoba memejamkan matanya dengan membaca buku paling membosankan baginya, tapi matanya masih setia terbuka bahkan saat Sehun telah selesai membaca bagian _epilog_ nya.

Sehun melirik jam putih besar yang tergantung di dinding kamar hotelnya. Pukul 11.45 malam. Seharusnya ia sudah mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya mengingat besok pagi-pagi sekali ia harus meninjau lokasi yang akan menjadi lokasi hotelnya berdiri.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan dengan spontan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Entahlah, kaki-kakinya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan terperanjat karena menemukan Jongin yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Jongin- _ssi_. Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan perasaan khawatir dan heran yang bercampur rata. Apa yang gadis itu lakukan di depan pintu kamarnya seperti ini?

 _Plak_

Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru rasa panas luar biasa di pipi kirinya setelah telapak tangan Jongin mampir disana. Jongin menamparnya dengan kuat.

Sehun menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan intens yang menghayutkan juga membingungkan.

"Apa tamparanku mampu membuatmu sadar?" Jongin berucap lirih. Sehun seperti merasa _deja_ _vu_ dengan kata-kata itu.

"Aku harus sadar dari keadaan yang seperti apa?"

"Kau menyakitiku, Sehun."

"Maafkan aku." Sehun berujar lirih.

Tangisan Jongin semakin kencang mendengar ucapan maaf yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Kenapa pria itu harus meminta maaf padahal kesalahan ada pada dirinya.

Bahu Jongin terguncang dengan kencang karena tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Sehun tak tahan melihatnya dan dengan spontan ia menarik tubuh berguncang Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Sehun mengucapkannya tepat di hadapan telinga Jongin dengan suara parau. Ia sadar, air mata itu kembali turun saat ini.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku, Sehun."

" _Gwaenchanha_ , Jongin. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi."

Jongin mengerakan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari pelukan Sehun dan Sehun menurutinya. Sehun berfikir mungkin Jongin merasa tak nyaman berada di dalam pelukannya, tapi apa yang Jongin lakukan setelahnya hanya mampu membuat Sehun terpaku di tempat dengan mata yang membulat lebar.

Jongin menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir tipis Sehun sekejap sebelum kembali masuk kedalam pelukan Sehun.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Seseorang tolong sadarkan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Maafkan prilakuku dimasa lalu dan terimakasih kau masih setia dengan perasaanmu padaku."

Jongin baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun? Benarkah? Ya Tuhan, lutut Sehun lemas.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, "Jongin, kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Maksudku kau tidak sedang mabuk atau salah orang kan?"

Jongin terkekeh di sela-sela tangisan dan rasa malunya setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia semakin menyesal karena jika dulu ia bersikap baik, bukankah sejak lama ia bisa memiliki pria ini sebagai miliknya? "Aku serius dan tidak salah orang apalagi mabuk. Percaya padaku, Hun."

Sehun merasa bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa membohongi perasaan janggal di hatinya. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aku senang. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Maksudku kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Tadi aku berbicara dengan _Eomma_ mu melalui telpon. Jongdae yang menghubungkan aku dengan _Eomma_ mu. Ia bilang ia harus menjadi _cupid_ untukmu dan tolong katakan padanya, ia berhasil."

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, "Hah? Apa? Aku masih belum mengerti?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, "Tadi aku mendapat telpon dari Kim Jongdae, ia bilang ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganku dan ternyata itu _Eomma_ mu. _Eomma_ mu bercerita banyak tentangmu padaku. Dan itu membuatku merasa malu, bodoh, menyesal dan senang. Ternyata kau masih mencintaiku setelah empat tahun berlalu."

Sehun rasa ia mulai mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja tadi sore Jongdae berseringai menyebalkan saat mengantarnya kebandara. Ternyata pria itu sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Ingatkan Sehun untuk menaikan gajinya nanti setelah ia kembali ke Seoul.

Sehun tersenyum, "Jadi kita berpacaran sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu. Kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku tadi."

"Perlukah kujawab lagi?"

Jongin tersenyum cerah sebelum menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah bisa merasakannya tanpa harus kau ucapkan lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Hun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jong."

Sehun dan Jongin menikmati keheningan yang menenangkan di lorong kamar hotel yang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Sesekali Sehun menggesekan dagunya hangat di pucuk kepala Jongin dan di respon senyuman hangat pula oleh Jongin.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah berdiri sambil berpelukan di depan pintu kamar bernomor 1708 milik Sehun selama tiga puluh menit lebih. Kaki Jongin mulai terasa panas, begitu pula dengan Sehun yang mulai merasa otot-otot betisnya menegang karena terlalu lama berdiri.

Sehun berdeham pelan hingga membuat Jongin mengadahkan kepala untuk melihat wajahnya, "Eum, Jongin- _ssi_. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, kakimu. Karena yaaa... kakiku mulai terasa sakit karena berdiri terlalu lama disini."

Suasana hangat dan romantis yang sebelumnya terasa dengan sempurna dengan seketika di gantikan oleh suasana kikuk setelah Sehun mengucapkannya. Tubuh Sehun terasa kaku dan Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

' _Sial. Aku baru saja merusak suasana._ ' Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Jongin menggerakan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun dengan kikuk. Gadis itu memundurkan beberapa langkah kaki menjahui Sehun dengan gugup. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur pintu kamar hotel yang ia tempati.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia tundukan untuk melirik Jongin yang ternyata sedang meliriknya juga dengan wajah memerah lucu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia bisa merasakan hawa panas di wajahnya. Sedangkan Jongin kembali menundukan kepalanya gugup saat Sehun memergokinya yang sedang melirik pria pucat itu.

Suasana di sekeliling mereka terasa luar biasa kikuk dan kaku. Maklumi saja, walaupun mereka sudah memendam rasa untuk satu sama lainnya sejak empat tahun lalu, tapi ini adalah kali pertama mereka bisa berbicara dan bersentuhan sedekat ini. Wajar saja mereka merasa gugup. Ah, manisnya.

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "M-maafkan aku." Ujar Jongin tak jelas karena suaranya teredam tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa gatal setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Sial, karena ucapan bodohnya tadi suasana hangat diantara mereka harus tergantikan oleh suasana aneh yang terkesan kaku seperti ini.

"B-bukan. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tahu, maksudku... Yaa.. Kita... Kitaaa..." Sial. Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya. "Kita... Kau tahu lah, disini kan- Arghhh... Bagaimana ini?!" Erang Sehun frustrasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Keheningan kembali menghantui Jongin dan Sehun yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sehun dengan Jongin yang masih menutupi wajahnya malu dan Sehun yang masih menjambaki rambutnya kesal.

Sehun mengentikan kegiatan menjambaki rambutnya dengan erangan kesal yang mengejutkan Jongin hingga gadis itu menurunkan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya spontan, "Argh! Begini saja. Kita masuk ke kamarku saja. Kita bicara didalam. Tidak enak berbicara di lorong seperti ini."

" _N-ne_..." Jongin berucap pelan.

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pintu kamarnya sendiri sebelum membukanya dengan gugup. Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikan Sehun dari belakang dengan diam.

"Masuklah." Sehun membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Jongin bisa berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setelah lensanya menatap Jongin yang sudah berada didalam kamar hotel yang disewanya, Sehun kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Suasana di sekitar mereka kembali hening dan kaku. Kedua anak manusia ini masih gugup pada satu sama lainnya walaupun status mereka sudah berpacaran saat ini.

Sehun berdeham pelan sebelum berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang hanya berdiri di pinggir ranjang dengan gugup. "Duduklah disini." Sehun menepuk permukaan ranjang yang empuk dengan perlahan.

Jongin segera menurutinya dan mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya, setelah di rasa nyaman, kedua mata bulatnya melirik Sehun yang hanya berdiri diam di pinggir ranjang yang ia duduki.

Sehun menghalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mata kedua anak manusia ini bertubrukan dengan sempurna, hanya saja suasananya belum tepat hingga membuat mereka dengan spontan mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing dengan gugup.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada di satu ruangan yang sama berdua dengan seorang pria. Apalagi ruangan kali ini adalah kamar. Astaga, pipi Jongin bersemu merah.

"Ehmm... Kau ingin minum apa? Biar aku pesankan." Sehun berdeham pelan sebelum berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dimana sebuah telepon berwarna putih gading berada. Pria pucat itu mengangkat gagang telponnya dan kemudian berbicara dengan seseorang yang Jongin kira adalah pelayan hotel.

"Kau ingin apa?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan telpon yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya.

Jongin tersenyum kaku, "Apapun yang kau pesankan untukku."

"Baiklah" Sehun kembali fokus pada pembicaraannya di telpon. "Bawakan aku _wine_ terbaik yang kalian miliki." Ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

Sehun meletakan gagang telpon ditempatnya semula sebelum berjalan menuju Jongin yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kaku. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di bibir tipis Sehun. Pria pucat itu mendudukan tubuhnya di atas permukaan ranjang di sebelah Jongin yang masih betah berdiam diri.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Tidak tahu." Jongin menundukan kepalanya.

"Haruskah kita membahas masalah pekerjaan?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Apa-apaan itu? Membahas pekerjaan disaat seperti ini? Haruskah mereka mmembahasnya sekarang? Tak bisakah mereka membahas hal yang lebih pribadi lagi? Seperti membahas tentang 'Kita' dikemudian hari.

"Haruskah kita membahas itu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu."

Suasana kembali hening setelah ucapan Sehun terdengar hingga suara ketukan dari luar kamar menghentikan keheningan menyebalkan ini. Sehun melirik pintu yang masih tertutup sebelum bergerak berjalan kearahnya.

"Itu pasti _wine_ pesananku."

Jongin hanya mengangguk setuju walaupun ia tak yakin Sehun melihatnya karena pria itu sedang menghadap pintu untuk membuka kuncinya. Pintu kamar terbuka dan Sehun mengizinkan seorang pria dengan meja beroda untuk masuk.

Pelayan itu menurut dan segera mendorong mejanya memasuki kamar yang Sehun sewa. Matanya melirik seorang wanita cantik yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih sedang duduk santai di pinggir ranjang. Kemudian matanya melirik sesosok pria yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya yang hanya memakai celana training berwarna biru gelap dengan kaus oblong putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Mereka sedang berbulan madu?

"Ini _wine_ tahun 1979 yang kami bawa dari Miami dengan sempurna. Ini adalah _wine_ terbaik yang kami miliki saat ini. Selamat menikmati." Ujar pelayan itu sambil memindahkan sebotol _wine_ , dua buah gelas kecil dan semangkuk es batu keatas meja kecil yang berada di dalam kamar hotel.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan beranjak menuju meja nakas yang berada di sebelah kiri ranjang untuk mengambil dompetnya, setidaknya tip besar patut diberikan pada pelayan ini.

"Kami memiliki pelayanan terbaik bagi pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang melakukan bulan madu di hotel kami. Apa anda berniat memesannya?" Pelayan itu berujar santai.

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang berdiri kaku di depan meja nakas dengan tangan yang masih memegangi dompetnya juga dengan Jongin yang justru menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal kecil yang ada di atas ranjang.

Pelayan pria ini menyeritkan dahinya. Tak biasanya pasangan pengantin yang ia temui bertingkah seperti ini saat ia membahas bulan madu, biasanya mereka justru saling berangkulan atau bermesraan. Tidak seperti pasangan kali ini yang terlihat kikuk.

Sehun berdeham sebelum mengambil selembar uang tip dari dompetnya dan kembali meletakan dompet kulit itu di atas meja nakas. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri pelayan pria yang masih setia berdiri sopan di belakang meja berodanya.

"Ini tip untukmu dan terimakasih atas sarannya. Kami tidak membutuhkan pelayanan _special_ dari hotel untuk berbulan madu, karena yang kami butuhkan adalah pelayanan _special_ dari satu sama lain."

Jongin semakin membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan bantal setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sementara pelayan pria itu membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan terus terang pria di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, tuan. Saya permisi dan terimakasih." Pelayan itu kembali mendorong mejanya keluar dari kamar Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang merasa gugup setengah mati.

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya kearah Jongin yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan bantal kecil berwarna putih itu, sebuah senyum tercipta di bibir tipisnya. Jongin yang sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun masih bisa bertingkah imut seperti itu.

Tapi senyum di bibir Sehun tergantikan dengan cepat oleh ekspresi terkejut saat mata tajamnya tak sengaja melirik paha Jongin yang terbuka. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih lumayan panjang dan sebuah celana ketat pendek berwarna jingga yang kini terlihat karena bawahan kemeja Jongin yang tersingkap.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya keras. Pantas saja pelayan tadi mengira mereka adalah pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu. Ternyata penampilan mereka benar-benar mencerminkan pasangan pengantin baru.

Rambut panjang Jongin yang ia biarkan tergerai itu mulai terlihat kusut dan berantakan karena tadi ia menangis dan mengusapkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun saat mereka berpelukan di depan pintu tadi. Ditambah dengan rambut pendek Sehun yang juga terlihat acak-acakan karena pria itu sendiri yang mengacaknya frustrasi tadi.

Jika melihat sekilas penampilan Jongin dan Sehun yang berantakan juga lokasi mereka berada saat ini - _hanya berdua di dalam sebuah kamar hotel_ \- memang terlihat ambigu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat agar fikiran-fikiran anehnya segera pergi meninggalkannya yang justru hanya mampu berdiri gugup karena jantungnya yang berdegup sangat cepat. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sebelum berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Jongin sebelum menarik bantal yang Jongin gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan lembut setelahnya ia letakan bantal berwarna putih itu ketempatnya semula.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun setelah ia membiarkan pria itu mengambil bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Jongin bisa melihat sorotan penuh cinta dan rasa syukur juga perasaan lega yang terpampang dari tatapan intens mata Sehun pada kedua mata bulatnya.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dengan intens sebelum berkata "Aku rasa kita harus berusaha mendekatkan diri dan membiasakan diri untuk berdekatan seperti ini karena aku ingin segera menikahimu."

Jongin membeku di posisinya saat ini. Matanya membulat lucu dan bibirnya terbuka karena terkejut. Benarkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Sehun melamarnya? _Jinjja_? _Eomma_ _aa_ ~~

Jongin menghela nafas gugup, "B-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin segera menikahimu." _'Sejak dulu_.' Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Jadi kau sedang melamarku? Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Kita baru memulai hubungan kurang dari satu jam yang lalu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kau salah, Jongin- _ssi_. Yang benar adalah kita baru menamai hubungan kita kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Karena tanpa sadar kita sudah memulai hubungan kita sejak hari dimana aku memberikanmu mawar yang kutanam sendiri dan kau buang setelahnya."

Mata Jongin membulat _horror_ , "Jadi mawar itu kau yang menanamnya sendiri?! Astaga! Maafkan aku, Sehun- _ssi_."

" _Gwaenchanha_. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja perbuatanku dulu pasti melukai hatimu."

"Kalau boleh jujur, ya, kau melukai hatiku saat itu." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya hingga Jongin menundukan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah "Tapi semua yang terjadi pada kita, maksudku perpisahan yang hanya membuang-buang waktu ini adalah kesalahanku." Lanjut Sehun dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Sehun dengan ekspresi tak terima. Perpisahan tak berguna ini adalah kesalahannya. "Bukan, Sehun- _ssi_. Ini semua adalah salahku karena aku yang selalu bersikap buruk padamu dan tak pernah menganggapmu ada. Dulu aku menyadari dirimu yang selalu mengantarku pulang, kau yang selalu memandangiku dari bawah pohon maple dan kau yang selalu memperhatikanku dikelas Mr. Joseph. Hanya saja aku terlalu bodoh hingga mengabaikanmu."

Sehun tersenyum menenangkan, " _Aniyo_. Ini adalah salahku karena hari itu, hari dimana aku melihatmu yang sedang berbahagia dengan seorang pria tampan di area parkir, aku malah pergi alih-alih mengkonfirmasi hubungan kalian. Aku bodoh sekali karena langsung menganggap kalian adalah kekasih. Mungkin saat itu aku sedikit terpengaruh oleh perkataan Luhan."

" _Aniyo_ , Sehun- _ssi_. Perpisahan itu tak akan terjadi kalau aku langsung mengejarmu saat itu dan menjelaskan siapa Chanyeol _oppa_ padamu."

Sehun terkekeh, "Benarkah? Benarkah kau akan langsung mengejarku dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku?" Jongin mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau setelah kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku aku malah berkata 'Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kita kan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.' Bagaimana responmu?"

Wajah Jongin memerah karena malu. Benar juga apa yang Sehun ucapkan tadi. Haaahhh. Jongin malu.

Sehun tertawa renyah saat melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah. Ia menggerakan telapak tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan memajukan wajahnya. Ia arahkan dahi Jongin kearah bibir tipisnya yang sedang tersenyum. Sebuah kecupan hangat ia berikan pada dahi Jongin yang juga merasa hangat karena kecupan romantis Sehun di dahinya.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel di dahi mulus Jongin, "Siapapun yang salah dan benar dalam hubungan kita di masa lalu adalah tidak penting. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kau sudah menjadi kekasihku dan akan segera menjadi Istriku. Kau bersedia menjadi Istriku kan, Jongin- _ssi_?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku bersedia menjadi Istrimu, tapi setelah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Jongin- _ssi'_. Kau adalah kekasihku, calon Suamiku, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu memanggilku begitu."

Sehun terkekeh, "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Entahlah. 'Jongin' terdengar baik. Tapi 'Sayang' terdengar lebih baik ditelingaku."

Kekehan Sehun tergantikan oleh tawa bahagia yang terdengar menyenangkan ditelinga Jongin. "Baiklah, Jongin sayang."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jam dinding bergaya Roma _modern_ berwarna cokelat keemasan yang menggantung indah di dinding kamar hotel yang Sehun tempati malam ini telah menunjuk angka dua dengan jarumnya yang lebih pendek dan angka tiga dengan jarumnya yang panjang. Malam sudah terlalu larut, tapi sepasang mata kedua anak manusia yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka masih merasa terlalu segar untuk di ajak terpejam.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman pada _head bed_ yang empuk dengan kepala Jongin yang bersandar di dada lebarnya. Sesekali tangan besarnya tak kuasa menahan godaan untuk mengusap dan mengelus rambut halus Jongin dengan lembut.

"Jadi selama ini kau menyimpan banyak fotoku yang kau ambil diam-diam saat kuliah dulu?" Jongin berujar dengan ibu jarinya yang masih setia menggeser layar ponsel Sehun sejak tadi. Wajahnya memerah saat menemukan ratusan foto-fotonya yang berada di dalam galeri ponsel hitam Sehun.

"Ya. Tanganku gatal sekali untuk mengambil fotomu dulu." Sehun terkekeh. Ia ingat saat kuliah dulu ia sempat berfikir untuk pindah jurusan ke jurusan Fotografi saat Luhan mengatakan hasil foto-foto Jongin di kameranya menakjubkan.

"Hasil foto-fotomu bagus sekali, Hun. Seperti hasil jepretan _photographer professional_." Jongin memuji masih dengan jari yang terus menggeser layar ponsel Sehun yang setia menampilkan wajah manisnya.

"Itu karena kau lah objek fotonya. Aku yakin sekali jika yang kufoto adalah kucing pasti hasilnya tidak akan semenakjubkan itu."

Pipi Jongin kembali memerah setelah mendengar pujian yang lagi-lagi keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun untuknya. "Ternyata kau pandai menggombali wanita ya, Hun."

" _Ani_. Aku tak pernah menggombali wanita manapun di dunia ini."

Jongin mendecih, "Lalu yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku itu apa?"

"Itu namanya ungkapan, sayang. Ungkapan paling jujur yang selama ini pernah kuucapkan."

Pipi Jongin kembali memerah. Sehun ini benar-benar. Pandai sekali memainkan kata-kata yang harusnya terdengar biasa saja tapi menjadi luar biasa manis di telinga Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang masih menampilkan senyum bahagianya, "Hun, aku akan mengakui suatu hal padamu."

Alis tebal Sehun menyerit. Pengakuan apa? "Apa, sayang? Katakanlah."

Jongin bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya di dada Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar Sehun dan membukanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu besi itu.

Alis Sehun semakin menyertit dalam melihat tingkah Jongin. Apa maksud wanita itu? Ini yang ia maksud dengan pengakuannya? Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian disini?

Dengan tergesa Sehun membangkitkan tubuhnya dan bergegas menghampiri pintu kamarnya untuk menyusul Jongin yang kemungkinan besar sedang berada di dalam kamar hotel yang gadis itu tempati. Tapi belum sampai tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, pintu terbuka dari luar dan menampilkan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum cantik dengan ponsel berwarna _gold_ dan dompet khas wanita berwarna pink muda di tangannya.

Senyuman Jongin berganti dengan ekspresi bingung melihat Sehun yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun berdecak kesal, "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah berkata ingin membuat pengakuan? Kau bercanda?"

Jongin terkekeh ringan mendengar ucapan kesal Sehun. "Sekarang kita kembali ke kasurmu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Jongin menutup pintu kamar sebelum menarik sebelah tangan Sehun menuju ranjang besar yang sebelumnya mereka tempati untuk saling memeluk dan bersandar.

Jongin membawa tubuhnya keatas ranjang besar itu sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada _head bed_ seperti yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya. Gadis itu tersenyum saat lensanya menatap Sehun yang hanya berdiri bingung di depan ranjang.

Jongin menepuk pelan sisi kirinya, "Duduklah disini dan silakan dengarkan pengakuanku."

Sehun menurutinya dan segera meletakan bokongnya di tempat yang sebelumnya Jongin tepuk pelan. Mata tajamnya melirik Jongin yang justru sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jongin membuka kunci layar ponselnya dan menyentuh lambang _Galery_ pada layar ponselnya. Pipinya memerah saat ibu jarinya menyentuh sebuah _folder_ rahasia di dalam galeri ponselnya. Sesaat kemudian ratusan gambar yang menampilkan wajah pria tampan yang menggunakan setelan hitam terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Mata Sehun membulat karena terkejut. Foto-foto itu adalah foto dirinya saat upacara wisuda sarjananya empat tahun lalu. Sehun memandang Jongin dengan wajah ingin tahu yang di balas dengan wajah memerah manis oleh Jongin.

"Ini adalah salah satu rahasiaku, Hun. Aku menyimpan ratusan fotomu saat upacara wisuda kita beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku sendiri yang mengambil foto-foto ini secara diam-diam dengan kamera ponselku." Jelas Jongin.

"Astaga, Kim Jongin!"

"Sebelumnya kufikir hanya aku yang diam-diam mengambil fotomu lalu menyimpannya, ternyata kau juga. Maka dari itu aku yakin untuk membuat pengakuan tentang ini padamu."

Wajah terkejut Sehun perlahan luntur digantikan oleh wajah memerah yang lucu. Sehun merona karena ternyata gadis yang diam-diam menjadi objek fotografinya juga menjadikannya objek jepretan ilegal gadis itu.

Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin untuk mendekat padanya dan segera melingkupi tubuh gadis itu dengan kehangatan yang ia pancarkan lewat pelukan eratnya.

"Lain kali jika ingin mengambil fotoku, katakan langsung saja. Aku pasti akan berpose tampan khusus untukmu."

Jongin terkekeh, "Kalau begitu kau juga, jika lain kali kau ingin mengambil foto-fotoku katakan saja, aku akan berpose seperti apapun yang kau inginkan."

Sehun menjauhkan pelukan tubuhnya dengan Jongin lalu menatap wajah Jongin dengan antusias, "Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan senyuman manis yang masih menempel di bibir tebalnya.

"Pose apapun yang aku inginkan?" Ujar Sehun dengan ekspresi mencurigakan karena Jongin bersumpah ia melihat seringaian di bibir Sehun saat pria itu mengucapkannya.

Seketika Jongin merasa gugup dan salah tingkah, "Ya, pose apapun yang kau inginkan. Asalkan kau tidak memintaku untuk berpose seperti Rose di film Titanic."

Sehun tertawa keras, "Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kau membayangkan aku memintamu untuk berpose erotis tanpa busana kan? Nakal."

Jongin merengut, "Lalu apa? Itu kan hal yang biasa para pria fikirkan."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya yang menggelegar hingga sudut-sudut matanya meneteskan air mata. "Kau salah, sayang. Pose yang aku ingin kau lakukan adalah berpose bersamaku di atas pelaminan nanti saat kita menikah."

Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sangat merah setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun. ' _Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu?_ ' Jerit Jongin dalam hati. "Kau membuatku malu, Hun." Pekik Jongin sebelum membenamkan kepalanya kembali di dada bidang Sehun.

Tawa pria itu kembali terdengar setelah melihat prilaku manis yang lagi-lagi Jongin tunjukan padanya malam ini.

Sehun menjauhkan kepala Jongin dari dadanya sebelum meletakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk membingkai wajah manis Jongin. Matanya menatap intens mata bulat Jongin yang juga menatap matanya. Mata tajamnya melirik bibir tebal Jongin sesaat sebelum kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada mata indah Jongin, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Pipi Jongin menghangat. Astaga, sebentar lagi ia akan melepaskan ciuman pertamanya di usia dua puluh enam tahun pada seorang pria tampan di hadapannya ini. Jongin tersenyum manis sebelum menganggukan kepalanya lembut.

Sehun tersenyum bahagia setelah melihat persetujuan yang Jongin berikan. Ia usap lembut kedua pipi tembam Jongin dengan kedua ibu jarinya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin.

Bibir tipisnya perlahan mendarat di tempat seharusnya ia berada, di atas bibir tebal Jongin yang sedang tersenyum. Rasa hangat bagaikan musim semi mulai menjalari bibir tipisnya saat bibir tebal Jongin dengan sempurna menempel di bibirnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga membuatnya merasa sesak tapi perasaan hanyat yang nyaman juga ia rasakan di bagian yang sedang berdetak kencang itu. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Seperti inikah nikmatnya berciuman dengan seseorang yang kau cintai? Seindah inikah yang mereka rasakan saat mereka mencium bibir pasangan mereka di luar sana? Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Sehun memberanikan diri meletakan sebelah tangannya di tengkuk Jongin dan sebelah tangan lainnya ia daratkan di punggung hangat Jongin sebelum mulai menggerakan kedua belah bibirnya di atas bibir tebal Jongin yang terbuka seolah memberinya izin untuk melakukan lebih.

Jongin mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan membuka mulutnya saat ia merasa desakan kuat dari Sehun saat pria itu mulai melumat bibir tebalnya.

Rasanya luar biasa saat ia bisa merasakan hangatnya lidah Sehun yang membelit lidahnya. Juga gigi-gigi Sehun yang dengan lembut menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Apalagi saat ia merasakan hangat dan nikmatnya usapan Sehun pada punggung dan tenguknya. Jongin merasa tak kuasa untuk menahan erangannya lebih lama lagi. "Eeuuunggghhnm.. Hunn- _ahh_..."

Sehun tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya mencumbu bibir tebal Jongin saat telinganya menangkap suara indah Jongin yang mulai mendesahkan namanya. Senyuman di bibirnya semakin lebar saat ia merasa jambakan dan tarikan lembut di rambutnya yang ia yakini adalah ulah Jongin.

Ciuman itu semakin terasa intens dan dalam hingga tanpa sadar Jongin telah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna di atas ranjang besar itu dengan tubuh Sehun yang tepat berada diatas tubuhnya.

Pikiran Jongin melayang pada hal yang lebih jauh, lebih dalam, lebih intens dan lebih panas lagi. Akankan malam ini ia akan melakukannya dengan Sehun? Akankah malam ini ia akan melepaskan gelar virginnya di tangan Sehun? Akankah ia merasakan hangat dan nikmatnyua bercinta dengan Sehun setelah ciuman ini berakhir?

"Tidak sekarang." Sehun berucap pelan sesaat setelah ia melepaskan kontak bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Jongin yang membuat gadi itu menyeritkan alisnya bingung.

"Bukan malam ini waktu yang tepat untuk kita merasakannya. Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu pengalaman pertama yang luar biasa pada malam pengantin kita. Aku berjanji."

Jongin tersenyum haru setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapat pria seperti Sehun. Setitik air mata mulai menuruni matanya yang senantiasa menatap Sehun.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk menolakmu, aku hanya ingin menjaga mahkotamu hingga waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk menggantinya dengan mahkota yang lebih indah lagi." Sehun mengusap lembut air hangat yang keluar dari mata Jongin dengan ibu jarinya.

Jongin menggeleng lemah, "Bukan itu. Bukan karena itu aku menangis." Jongin menarik bahu Sehun untuk mendekat padanya agar ia bisa merasakan kembali hangatnya pelukan pria yang semakin ia cintai itu. "Aku mengis karena terharu dan bangga padamu, Hun. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sisi Jongin sebelum kembali membawa tubuh gadisnya masuk kedalam hangat pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Demi nafasku dan seluruh hal yang ada di alam semesta ini, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Terimakasih telah memilihku sebagai wanita beruntung yang bisa memilikimu, Hun."

"Sama-sama, sayang. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu karena kau bersedia menjadi wanita pilahanku itu."

"Sama-sama, Hun."

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kita tidur. Sudah hampir pukul empat pagi. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita masih harus bekerja di lapangan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena kurang istirahat."

Jongin tersenyum, "Baiklah. Selamat malam, Hun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Selamat malam juga, sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya bersama Jongin yang baru saja memejamkan matanya dalam kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

"Terimakasih telah menjawab doaku dan menunjukan jalan terbaik-Mu, Tuhan. Terimakasih karena memilihku sebagai pasangan yang tepat untuknya. Aku merasa sangat beruntung dan di berkati oleh-Mu. Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Tuhan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Matahari mulai naik guna menampakan dirinya dengan begitu percaya diri. Membagikan sinar hangatnya pada setiap plosok dunia untuk meneranginya.

Bahkan sinar hangat itu telah merangkak masuk melalui celah gordyn yang menggantung indah di sebuah kamar hotel tempat Sehun dan Jongin menghabiskan malam luar biasa romantis mereka.

Semakin tinggi sang surya yang merangkak naik semakin banyak pula sinar yang memasuki kamar hotel mewah itu hingga mengusik kedua anak manusia yang masih setia memejamkan mata mereka.

Jongin yang paling banyak merasakan hangat dan silaunya sinar matahari yang mulai mengusik tidurnya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka kedua mata bulatnya yang hanya tiga jam sempat terpejam karena obrolannya dengan Sehun semalam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat guna menyesuaikan retinanya dengan keadaan yang lebih terang.

Sebuah senyum bahagia terpatri di bibir tebalnya saat mata bulatnya berhasil menangkap pemandangan indah yang baru pertama kali ia lihat seumur hidupnya; Sehun yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak di sisinya.

Jongin tak kuasa menahan senyumannya saat melihat wajah damai Sehun yang terlihat dua kali lebih tampan di mata Jongin. Wajah tampan milik prianya yang sedang tertidur dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Sehun dan Jongin tidur dengan tubuh yang saling berhadapan, sebelah tangan besarnya yang ia relakan menjadi bantal bagi Jongin yang tertidur dan sebelah tangannya yang lain ia tempatkan dengan sempurna di pinggang ramping Jongin, memeluknya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah tampan Sehun yang masih betah memejamkan matanya. Ia sentuhkan telapak tangannya dengan pipi kanan Sehun yang terasa lembut dan hangat. Kemudian ia sentuhkan jari-jarinya di seluruh permukaan wajah tampan Sehun. Mulai dari dahinya yang indah, alisnya yang tebal, hidung yang mancung hingga bibir tipis yang semalam menyentuh bibirnya untuk pertama kali. Wajah Jongin bersemu merah dengan jari telunjuk yang masih menempel di bibir Sehun.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat guna mengusir berbagai fikiran erotis yang tanpa tahu malu mampir di kepalanya sebelum menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi halus Sehun.

"Hun, bangunlah. Sudah pagi, kita harus men _survey_ lokasinya." Jongin berujar sambil sesekali mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin alih-alih bangun dari tidurnya, "Lima menit lagi, _Eomma_. Aku masih mengantuk." Igaunya.

Jongin terkekeh tanpa suara. _Eomma_? Sehun mengira ia adalah _Eomma_ nya? Astaga, seorang Oh Sehun ternyata masih mengigaukan sang _Eomma_.

"Ini aku, sayang. Bangunlah. Kita harus bekerja pagi ini." Jongin kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun dengan lembut hingga melahirkan erangan gemas dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun mengerang gemas karena istirahatnya diganggu. 'Pasti _Eomma_.' Geramnya dalam hati. Dengan malas ia justru menarik selimut lebih tinggi hingga menutupi wajahnya dan kembali tidur. Tak ia pedulikan guncangan yang semakin terasa keras di tubuhnya juga suara Jongin yang terus memanggil namanya.

Tunggu! Jongin? Jongin!

Matanya terbuka lebar seketika saat ia berhasil mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semalam ia dan Jongin tidur bersama di ranjang ini. Berarti yang sejak tadi membangunkannnya adalah Jongin.

Sehun menyibak selimut dengan sekali hentakan hingga membuat Jongin berjengit terkejut. "Maafkan aku yang sulit dibangunkan, sayang."

Jongin tersenyum maklum, "Tak apa, Hun. Aku mengerti kau masih mengantuk. Semalam kita tidur hampir pukul empat pagi, jadi wajar saja."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Omong-omong, Selamat pagi, sayang." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup hangat dahi Jongin.

Senyum Jongin semakin lebar, "Selamat pagi juga, Hun." Ia menyentuh dahinya yang masih terasa hangat karena kecupan Sehun barusan. Astaga, ini adalah pagi terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi, kita mandi sekarang?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Sekarang hampir pukul tujuh pagi, kegiatan kita akan dimulai pukul delapan tiga puluh hari ini. Jadi kita harus bergergas."

"Mandi bersama?"

Tubuh Jongin kaku seketika. Mandi bersama? Astaga, itu berarti ia dan Sehun akan mandi bersama di dalam kamar mandi yang sama tanpa busana apapun. Pipi Jongin kembali memerah.

Sehun terkekeh ringan melihat reaksi yang Jongin berikan pada candaannya barusan. "Aku bercanda, sayang. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya. Kalau kau mau mandi disini, silakan menungguku. Tapi kalau kau mau mandi di kamarmu saja, silakan. Tapi setelah selesai berpakaian kau segera kesini lagi, oke? Aku ingin sarapan di sini saja bersamamu."

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengecup bibir Jongin kilat sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang di sediakan pihak hotel, meninggalkan Jongin yang semakin merona di tempatnya berada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun tengah sibuk mengancingkan kancing-kancing kemeja putihnya saat Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dari luar. Pria itu tersenyum melihat penampilan Jongin saat ini. _Blouse_ berwarna putih bersih dan rok span selutut berwarna hitam yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. "Kau cantik, sayang."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pujian Sehun, "Terimakasih, Hun."

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri di dekat kopernya berada dengan kancing kemeja yang baru di kancingkan beberapa buah saja. Gadis itu segera mengambil alih kegiatan Sehun mengancingkan kemejanya dengan perlahan, ia kancingkan semua kancing di kemeja itu dengan senyuman yang mampu menular pada Sehun.

Setelah semua kancing pada kemeja Sehun terpasang dengan sempurna, Sehun mulai merengkuh tubuh Jongin dalam pelukannya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Jongin.

Sehun memberikan _morning kiss_ yang luar biasa manis bagi Jongin pagi itu. Katakan Jongin mesum atau apapun, karena pada kenyataannya ia merasa mulai ketagihan dengan _service_ bibir Sehun di atas bibirnya hanya dengan satu ciuman saja.

Jongin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun bergerak memasuki rongga mulutnya dan mencari dimana lidahnya berada untuk ia ajak bertarung.

Sebenarnya ini adalah ciuman kedua bagi Sehun dan Jongin, tapi mereka terlihat handal dan mahir saat berciuman. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'Tuntunan Hasrat'.

Jongin mulai melenguh saat Sehun kembali mengusap lembut bahunya. Ia juga mulai memberanikan diri mengusap bagian tubuh Sehun yang masih bisa ia jangkau, seperti dadanya. Saat sentuhan-sentuhan mereka mulai intens dan terasa panas, suara bel terdengar nyaring.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Jongin yang memerah dengan takjub. Gadisnya tetap terlihat mempesona bahkan saat gadis itu tengah kehabisan nafas karena ciumannya. Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengecup kilat bibir Jongin, "Itu pasti sarapan pesananku tadi. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku akan membukakan pintu."

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu setelah ia melihat anggukan pelan yang Jongin berikan padanya. Ia segera membuka pintu besi itu dan mempersliakan seorang pelayan pria untuk masuk dengan meja berodanya. Sepertinya Sehun ingat wajah pelayan ini karena dia lah yang semalam membawakan anggur pesanannya.

"Ini menu sarapan yang anda pesan, tuan. Silakan di nikmati, tuan dan nyonya." Ujar sang pelayan setelah memindahkan berbagai piring dan gelas ke atas meja kecil yang terdapat di dalam kamar hotel ini.

"Terimakasih dan tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan tip untukmu." Sehun berjalan menuju meja nakas tempat ia meletakan dompetnya.

"Tak perlu, tuan. Tip yang anda berikan semalam sangat banyak dan saya merasa cukup. Terimakasih dan saya permisi." Ucapan pelayan itu menghentikan langkah kaki Sehun dan membuatnya spontan kembali menatap sang pelayan yang sudah mendorong meja berodanya keluar dari kamar hotel yang ia tempati.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Ujar Sehun sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar hotel yang ia tempati.

"Mari sarapan, sayang." Sehun memanggil Jongin untuk sarapan bersama dengannya di meja makan kecil yang ada di dalam kamar, sementara Jongin menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun dan Jongin sedang berada di bandara Gimpo untuk menunggu Jongdae yang akan menjemput mereka segera. Pekerjaan mereka di Busan telah mereka selesaikan dalam waktu tiga hari dengan sukses tanpa hambatan.

"Kemana Jongdae _hyung_ ini?!" Sehun berdecak kesal dengan ponsel hitam yang masih menempel di telinganya, menelpon Jongdae.

"Sabar, Hun. Mungkin Jongdae- _ssi_ sedang di perjalanan dan tidak bisa mengangkat telponmu."

"Tapi kita sudah dua jam disini, sayang. Kau pasti lelah."

" _Gwaenchanha_ , Hun. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi-"

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Aku harus menjemput _Eomma_ mu dulu tadi." Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh suara nyaring milik Jongdae yang memekakan telinga.

Mata Sehun membulat horror sebelum membalik tubuhnya kearah suara Jongdae berasal dan matanya menemukan sekretaris kurang ajarnya yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan bersama _Eomma_ nya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. " _Eomma_? Untuk apa _Eomma_ disini? _Eomma_ tidak berniat pergi keluar kota atau keluar negeri kan?"

Nyonya Oh semakin melebarkan senyumnya, " _Eomma_ kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu _Eomma_ , Hun. Dimana dia?"

Sehun hanya mampu mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal sebelum menunjuk kearah Jongin yang sedang berdiri kikuk di belakangnya.

Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam dengan gugup, " _A-anyeonghaseyo_ , Oh _Sameonim_."

 _(Sameonim: Nyonya, Madame, Mrs.)_

Nyonya Oh kembali memasang senyum lebarnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan segera memeluknya erat. " _Aigoo_ , Jongin- _ah_. _Eomma_ sudah menduga sejak awal kau akan menjadi menantu _Eomma_ , sayang. _Eomma_ senang sekali."

Jongin membalas pelukan Nyonya Oh dengan kikuk, " _N-ne_ , Oh _sameonim_."

Nyonya Oh melepaskan pelukannya dengan kilat sebelum mendelik memandang Jongin, "Oh _sameonim_ apa, huh? Panggil _Eomma_."

"A-aah.. _N-ne_ , _e-eomma."_

Sehun tersenyum melihat pemandangan menghangatkan hati yang terpampang di hadapannya. Dua orang wanita yang sedang berpelukan di depan sana adalah dua orang wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

Jongdae menyenggol lengannya menggunakan siku, "Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, Hun. Aku sangat berjasa untuk kemajuan hubunganmu dan Jongin."

Sehun terkekeh, " _Ne, hyung_. Terimakasih."

Jongdae mendelik, " _Mwo_? Hanya 'Terimakasih'?"

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kau bisa mentraktirku makan, misalnya?"

"Tidak mau, aku akan makan dengan Jongin dan _Eomma_ saja."

" _Che_. Dasar pelit."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang membelikan makanan untukmu sendiri dengan uang gaji yang aku tambahkan?"

Mata Jongdae berbinar cerah, " _JINJJA_?! Kau memberiku bonus, Hun?"

" _Ani_."

Binar bahagia di kedua mata Jongdae meredup, " _Che_."

Sehun tertawa garing, "Aku tidak memberimu bonus, _hyung_. Tapi aku menaikan gajimu 20%. Bagaimana?"

Binar bahagia itu kembali hadir dengan cerahnya, "Benarkah?! Astaga, Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu." Jongdae segera menghamburkan tubuhnya pada Sehun yang menatapnya _horror_.

" _Hyung_ , lepas!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hun. Muach.." Jongdae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Astaga! Jongdae _hyung_! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aaaaaa~ Terimakasih, Hun.~"

" _Eomma_ , Jongin, tolong aku!" Jerit Sehun pada sang _Eomma_ dan Jongin yang justru tertawa kencang melihat kelakuan aneh Kim Jongdae pada korban Oh Sehun di tengah-tengah bandara seperti ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin sedang sibuk menggambar _design_ terbarunya di dalam ruang kerjanya sebelum Kyungsoo datang dan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Kyungsoo melenggang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengucap salam sebelumnya, seperti biasa. "Kau di panggi Tuan Jung, Jong. Segeralah temui beliau di ruangannya."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah seriusnya, " _Ne, eonni_. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku. Aku akan menemui tuan Jung sekarang."

"Kudengar kemarin kau pulang bersama CEO Empire Group setelah tugas di Busan. Benarkah?"

Jongin berdecak kesal. Gosip apapun akan cepat tersebar di kantornya. " _Ne, eonni_. Sudah ya, aku harus menemui tuan Jung."

" _Ya ya ya_! Aku kan masih ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu."

"Lain kali saja bertanyanya ya, aku sibuk." Ujar Jongin sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menuju ruang kerja sang atasan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdecak sebal. "Dasar. Mentang-mentang dekat dengan CEO. Huh. Tapi baguslah, itu berarti ia masih menyukai pria. Hehe."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerja tuan Jung dari luar dan menunggu hingga di persilakan masuk oleh sang atasan.

"Masuk."

Jongin mendorong pintu kaca itu dan berjalan memasuki ruang kerja sang atasan dengan senyuman, "Saya dengar dari Kyungsoo _seonbae_ , anda memanggil saya, tuan?"

Tuan Jung tersenyum, " _Ne_ , aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." Tuan Jung menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang di lapisi kain beludru berwarna hitam yang elegan.

Jongin menyerit melihatnya. Kotak itu terlihat seperti kotak cincin, tuan Jung tidak sedang melamarnya kan?

Tuan Jung terkekeh ringan, "Daripada menerka-nerka, bukankah lebih baik mencaritahunya sendiri?"

Jongin mengangguk sebelum mengambil kotak kecil itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Bukalah." Tuan Jung kembali bersuara.

" _Ne_ , tuan." Jongin membuka perlahan kotak kecil di tangannya dan ia tak bisa mengontrol ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya. "I-ini lencana para arsitek senior kan, tuan?"

Tuan Jung tersenyum, "Benar, Jongin- _ah_. Seperti janjiku tempo hari, jika kau berhasil memenangkan _tander_ dari Empire Group kali ini aku akan segera menaikan jabatanmu. Dan lihatlah hasilnya, kau bukan hanya memenangkan _tander_ itu, tapi juga berhasil memenangkan hati CEOnya."

Wajah Jongin bersemu merah, "Dari mana tuan bisa tahu tentang itu?"

"Tentu saja dari tuan Oh Sehun. Semalam beliau menelponku secara pribadi untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena aku mengutusmu untuk proyek kali ini. Sepertinya tuan Oh Sehun sangat mencintaimu." Tuan Jung melirik Jongin yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. "Dan sepertinya kau juga sangat mencintai tuan Oh Sehun ya? _Aigoo_ , anak muda. Jangan lupa untuk mengundangku ya?"

Jongin tersenyum cerah, "Tentu saja, tuan. Anda akan ada di daftar tamu istimewa kami."

"Eh? Jadi berita tentang kalian yang akan segera menikah itu benar adanya?"

"Eh? Berita apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Sejak kau pergi ke Busan beberapa hari yang lalu, kantor gempar dengan berita hubunganmu dan tuan Oh Sehun yang katanya langsung di konfirmasi sendiri oleh sekretaris tuan Oh Sehun."

Jongin menggeram, _'Kim Jongdae, awas saja nanti._ ' "Kita lihat selanjutnya saja, tuan. Saya belum berani berbicara banyak karena kami memang belum membahas pernikahan secara serius dengan keluarga kami."

"Ahh, begitu. Tapi kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan tuan Oh Sehun, Jongin- _ah_."

"Terimakasih atas doanya, tuan."

"Dan sekali lagi, selamat. Kau adalah Arsitek Senior di Youngdae sekarang."

"Terimakasih sekali lagi, tuan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ponsel hitam di atas meja kerja Sehun bergetar teratur tanda adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Sehun melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan segera menyambar ponsel hitamnya. Mata sipitnya melirik _ID_ sang penelpon dan bibir tipisnya tersenyum setelahnya.

 _'My Future is calling'_

Sehun tersenyum sebelum menyentuh logo bergambar telepon berwarna hijau. " _Yeoboseyo_ , sayang."

" _Yoboseyo_ , Hun. Dimana sekretarismu itu? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Ujar Jongin berapi-api.

Dahi Sehun menyerit, "Jadi kau menelponku karena ingin berbicara dengan Jongdae _Hyung_?"

" _Ne_. Ada suatu hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."

"Ada apa, sayang? Jongdae _hyung_ sedang bekerja saat ini. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku dan pasti kusampaikan pada Jongdae _hyung_ setelah pekerjaannya selesai."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kau memukul sekretarismu itu karena telah menyebarkan berita tidak jelas pada orang-orang di kantorku. Sekarang aku jadi bahan gosip mereka, Hun." Ujar Jongin setelah terdiam sesaat.

"Jongdae _hyung_? Bergosip?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Yasudah."

"Bukannya tidak percaya padamu, sayang. Tapi gosip apa yang Jongdae _hyung_ sebarkan di kantormu?"

"Gosip tentang aku yang akan segera menikah denganmu."

Sehun mengendus kesal, "Jadi kau menganggap itu hanya gosip? Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kim Jongin."

"Aku tahu kau bersungguh-sungguh, Hun. Hanya saja kita belum menentukan tanggal, tempat dan sebagainya tentang pernikahan bersama kedua belah pihak keluarga secara resmi. Makanya aku tidak berani berkata apa-apa setiap ada yang bertanya tentang berita itu padaku." Jelas Jongin.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Benar juga apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan. Selama ini ia hanya mengumbar kata-katanya yang akan segera menikahi Jongin tanpa bukti atau sekedar bahasan serius dengan Taemin _noona_ dan _eomma_ nya.

"Benar juga." Gumam Sehun.

Jongin menyerit, "Huh? Kau berkata sesuatu, Hun?"

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Maafkan aku yang hanya mengumbar kata-kata menikah padamu. Aku berjanji akhir pekan ini akan datang kerumahmu bersama _eomma_ untuk membahas pernikahan kita dengan Taemin _noona_ dan Minho _hyung_."

"K-kau serius, Hun?"

"Tentu saja, sayang." Balas Sehun mantap.

Jongin tersenyum bahagia, "Baiklah. Akhir pekan aku akan menunggumu di rumahku."

"Okay, tunggu aku, sayang."

"Tapi jangan lupakan masalah sekretarismu itu. Setidaknya injak saja kakinya agar dia tahu rasa."

Sehun terkekeh, "Baiklah, ibu negara. Akan saya lakukan."

Jongin tertawa garing, "Ibu negara huh? Berarti kau presidennya? Di negara mana?"

"Di negara Kesatuan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin tentunya."

"Gombal. Baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup telponya sekarang ya, aku masih mengerjakan _design_ terbaruku."

"Baiklah. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hun." Jongin memutus sambungan telponnya.

Senyum bahagia yang terpatri di bibir Sehun karena bermesraan bersama Jongin melalui telpon seketika tergantikan ekspresi datar yang menyebalkan. "Kim Jongdae, mati kau."

Sehun beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan bergegas keluar ruangan kerjanya untuk menemui Jongdae yang sedang bekerja di meja kerjanya.

" _Hyung_ , ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum menakutkan di bibirnya.

Jongdae meneguk ludah dengan susah payah setelah melihat senyuman setan di wajah Sehun. _'Perasaanku tidak enak._ ' "Baiklah, Hun."

Jongdae bergerak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mengekori Sehun menuju ruang kerja pria pucat itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba bergedup cepat. Ada apa ini?

"Duduklah, _hyung_." Ujar Sehun mempersilakan Jongdae yang hanya terdiam di depan _sofa_ tamu yang terdapat di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Jongdae menurut. "Ah, _ne_ , Hun."

"Jadi aku langsung berbicara pada masalah utamanya saja, _hyung_." Jongdae meneguk ludah kasar. "Barusan Jongin menelponku. Ia bilang di kantornya sedang banyak gosip tentang dirinya dan aku yang katanya kau yang memulainya. Benar itu?"

Sial. Jongdae mulai berkeringat dingin. "Begini, Hun. Waktu itu aku datang ke Youngdae untuk bertemu dengan tuan Jung Minsoo, tapi setelah aku selesai dengan urusan pekerjaanku aku di jegat di tengah jalan oleh seorang wanita bermata sipit di kantor itu. Ia bilang ia adalah teman kuliahmu dan Jongin yang sudah mengetahui rumor tentang kalian semasa kuliah. Kufikir dia sudah terlanjur tahu semua tentang kalian, yasudah aku iya-kan saja."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ahh. Begitu. Baiklah, _hyung_. Kau boleh kembali bekerja."

Alis Jongdae menyerit, "Huh? Begini saja?"

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak memarahiku?"

" _Ani_. Aku malah berterimakasih padamu. Karena berita yang kau sebarkan itu aku jadi berfikir untuk membawa _eomma_ ku kerumah Jongin akhir pekan nanti."

"Benarkah?" Jongdae ragu.

Sehun menyeringai, "Tentu. Tapi tadi Jongin menitipkan salam padamu."

Jongdae kembali meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, "S-salam?"

" _Ne_." Sehun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongdae yang masih terduduk dengan ekspresi anehnya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Tapi Jongin ingin aku menginjak kakimu." Ujar Sehun sesaat sebelum telapak sepatunya mendarat dengan keras di atas sepatu pantopel hitam mengkilap milik Jongdae.

"Aaaakk. _Ya_! Ini sakit!" Jongdae menjerit kesakitan.

Sehun terkekeh, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Itu permintaan calon Istriku."

Jongdae mengendus sambil mengusap-usap sepatunya yang baru saja di injak kuat oleh Sehun. " _Che_. Dasar."

"Hehehe.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taemin sedang sibuk memasak sayur-sayuran sehat dan Jongin sedang sibuk membakar ikan untuk menu makan malam mereka kali ini. Sesekali Taemin akan berteriak menyuruh Jongin untuk melakukan hal ini dan itu yang di balas tatapan bengis oleh Jongin.

"Kalau kau ingin meminum es teh, ya buat saja sendiri. Jangan menyuruhku. Aku sedang sibuk. Sedari tadi kau terus saja menyuruhku ini itu. Aku lelah, _eonni_." Gerutu Jongin.

Taemin mendelik, "Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani melawan _eonni_ mu, _eoh_?"

"Bukan maksudku untuk melawanmu, tapi ikan ini bisa gosong lagi seperti yang tadi jika kutinggal untuk membuatkanmu es teh."

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja, Jong. Aku tahu itu." Taemin berucap datar dengan tampang menyebalkan yang berhasil membuat Jongin kesal.

Jongin membanting panggangan besi yang ia gunakan untuk membakar ikan dengan kesal ke atas kompor yang sedang menyala, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Akan kubuatkan es teh milikmu itu dan kau yang membakar ikannya."

Jongin melenggang pergi menuju kabinet atas di sudut dapur untuk mengambil sebuah gelas kaca dan sebuah sendok teh. Gadis _tan_ itu mengambil sekantung teh celup dan semangkuk es batu dari dalam _freezer_ sebelum meracik minumannya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

 _Ting tong_

" _Eoh_? Apa itu Minho? Tumben sekali ia memencet bel, biasanya langsung masuk saja." Taemin mematikan kompornya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan Jongin yang sedang mengaduk tehnya dengan keras. Taemin tertawa kecil, gadis itu pasti sedang kesal.

Kim Taemin segera membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang melalui _monitor_ yang tertempel di dekat pintu masuk karena ia mengira itu adalah Suaminya.

 _Cklek_

"Selamat datang, say- Eh? Kau?!" Taemin tak mampu lagi menahan rasa terkejutnya saat membuka pintu dan melihat wajah Sehun dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di hadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum cerah. Wanita ini adalah wanita yang empat tahun lalu memberinya kopi setelah ia mengantar Jongin pulang. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Taemin _noona_. Aku Oh Sehun dan ini _eomma_ ku. Kedatangan kami kesini karena kami ingin membahas tentang rencana pernikahanku dan Jongin bersama Taemin _noona_ dan juga Minho _hyung_. _Noona_ tidak keberatan kan?"

Mata bulat milik Taemin semakin membulat setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jadi ini lamaran? Huh? "M-maksudnya?" Tanya Taemin dengan tampang heran yang sangat kental.

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi yang di berikan oleh calon kakak iparnya, "Aku sudah melamar Jongin saat kami berada di Busan. Dan malam ini aku datang kesini bersama _eomma_ ku untuk membahas tentang rencana pernikahan dan resepsi kami pada _noona_ dan _hyung_."

Rahang Taemin terjatuh, "J-jadi kau dan Jongin akan menikah? Sungguh?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Uwaaa.. Akhirnyaaa~ Terimakasih Tuhan." Taemin memekik bahagia. "Kalau begitu silakan masuk, Sehun- _ssi_. Dan _Eommonim_ , silakan masuk."

" _Ne, noona_." Sehun tersenyum dan segera mengandeng sang _eomma_ untuk segera memasuki toko bunga yang berada di lantai satu dan segera berjalan menaiki tangga untuk memasuki rumah Jongin dan Taemin yang terletak di lantai dua.

Taemin berlari dengan antusias menuju dapur dan segera memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang hingga membuat gadis yang sedang kesal itu tersentak kaget.

" _Eonni_ , kau mengejutkanku!"

"Kau juga mengejutkanku, Jongin- _ah_."

Jongin menyerit, "Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Taemin segera melepas pelukannya dan membalikan tubuh Jongin agar saling berhadapan sebelum tersenyum bahagia hingga setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipi putihnya. "Kenapa tak mengatakan padaku kalau kau dan Sehun akan segera menikah?"

Mata bulat Jongin membesar terkejut, " _E-eonni_ t-tahu dari mana?"

Taemin terkekeh, "Tentu saja aku tahu dari Sehun. Karena pria itu sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama _eomma_ nya."

" _Mwo_?! Sehun disini?!"

Taemin menganggukan kepalanya gemas. Astaga, adiknya ini manis sekali saat ini. "Selamat ya, Jong. Akhirnya kisah cinta tak jelasmu dan Sehun berakhir bahagia. Ah, _aniya_. Aku yakin ini bukan akhir dari kisahmu dan Sehun, tapi sebuah awal dari bab baru dalam hidup kalian. Astaga, aku senang sekali."

Jongin tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan Taemin, bahkan air matanya mulai deras menuruni pipi bulatnya. Jongin mendekat dan memeluk Taemin dengan erat, "Terimakasih, _eonni_. Aku juga senang sekali."

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Lebih baik kau temui Sehun dan calon mertuamu di ruang tamu. Aku akan menelpon Minho agar segera pulang karena dia harus menggantikan _appa_ saat pernikahanmu nanti."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Taemin dengan pandangan bahagia dan senyum yang merekah lebar, " _Ne, eonni_."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi pernikahannya akan di gelar tanggal dua puluh lima bulan ini? Itu artinya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Apa tidak terlalu buru-buru, Sehun- _ssi_?" Minho bertanya serius.

Sehun menggeleng, " _Aniyo, hyung_. Untuk apa kami menunda pernikahan kami jika kami bisa menggelarnya sesegera mungkin? Lagipula empat tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi kami untuk menunggu lagi."

Semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Taemin dan Jongin tersenyum haru. Mereka adalah saksi hidup dari kisah cinta aneh yang di jalani oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dan merasa bahagia akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun memang di satukan kembali oleh Tuhan.

Minho tersenyum, "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Sehun- _ssi_. Aku tentu saja merestuinya."

"Terimakasih, _hyung_. Dan bisakah _hyung_ memanggilku Sehun saja? Kita akan segera menjadi keluarga, rasanya tidak pas jika ada kata _ssi_ di belakang namaku."

Minho tersenyum tampan. "Baiklah, Sehun."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum haru di samping Sehun. Ia tak menyangka jika takdir puteranya adalah gadis cantik berkulit _tan_ yang sedang tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya itu. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Jongin hanya akan berperan sebagai figuran di dalam cerita hidup puteranya, tapi siapa sangka jika gadis itulah sang pemeran utama wanita di dalam cerita hidup Sehun. Walaupun puteranya harus menahan diri dan perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun untuk berada di titik bahagia ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pesta pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok di gelar dengan sangat mewah. Warna _gold_ dan putih terlihat di seluruh sudut ruang pemberkatan. Bahkan hampir semua tamu juga menggunakan pakaian berwarna putih dan _gold_.

Luhan sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan bersama _Appa_ nya dan _Appa_ Minseok untuk menyambut para tamu yang baru saja tiba dan para tamu yang memberinya ucapan selamat.

Luhan melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok Sehun berjalan melewati pintu masuk dengan setelan berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen berwarna _gold_ pada kerah dan ujung lengannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju Luhan yang sedang tersenyum cerah dengan pakaian pengantin yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Lu. Kuharap kau bahagia bersama Minseok selamanya." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat Luhan memicing curiga.

"Terimakasih, Hun. Tapi kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanku waktu itu kan? Aku akan mengusirmu jika kau tidak datang bersama pasanganmu." Luhan mengancam.

Sehun terkekeh, "Tunggulah sebentar. Pasanganku sedang berbincang dengan salah satu temannya di depan sana." Tunjuk Sehun pada kumpulan wanita yang sedang mengobrol dengan santai.

Luhan memicingkan matanya. Yang mana pasangan Sehun? Disana ada belasan wanita. Tapi matanya justru membesar saat melihah sesosok wanita yang terlihat familiar berjalan kearahna dengan gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan hiasan _lace_ berwarna _gold_ pada bawah gaunnya. Cantik sekali.

"Selamat, Luhan- _ssi_." Ujar wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Luhan yang justru di tatap heran oleh Luhan.

"Kim Jongin? Benarkah itu kau?"

" _Ne_ , Luhan- _ssi_. Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Minseok _Eonni_."

Luhan menjabat uluran tangan Jongin, "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Dan kau mengenal Minseok?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Cerita yang panjang jika harus di ceritakan di saat seperti ini. Lain kali akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu dan ya, aku mengenal Minseok _Eonni_. Dia pelanggan tetap toko bunga milik _Eonni_ ku. Bahkan bunga di pernikahanmu ini juga dari toko kami."

"Benarkah? Kau adik Taemin _noona_? _Jinjja_! Dunia sempit sekali. Dan kutunggu cerita dari kalian berdua."

Jongin dan Sehun terkekeh pelan. Jongin mengambil sebuah kartu undangan berwarna _silver_ dari dalam tas tangannya dan kemudian ia serahkan pada Sehun.

Sehun menerima kartu undangan yang Jongin berikan dengan senyum lebar sebelum memberikan kartu undangan itu pada Luhan yang terlihat bingung seperti orang bodoh di hari pernikahannya. "Ini. Datanglah bersama Minseok."

Luhan menerima kartu undangan itu dengan heran, membacanya sebentar dan memekik heboh setelahnya. "Kalian akan menikah? Syukurlah, Tuhan. Selamat ya. Aku juga merasa senang sekali. Akhirnya kalian bersatu juga, aku adalah saksi kunci hubungan aneh kalian."

Sehun dan Jongin tak mampu menahan senyuman yang terus memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Apalagi saat Jongin merasa tangan Sehun yang mendarat hangat di pinggangnya, senyuman itu semakin lebar ia tunjukan.

Akhirnya perjalanan cinta tak jelas mereka berakhir bahagia. Tak sia-sia air mata, rasa rindu, penyesalan, kekecewaan dan cinta yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Tuhan menjawab doa mereka dengan indah dan tepat pada waktunya.

" _Terimakasih, Tuhan."_ Ujar Jongin dan Sehun dalam hati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah bagi Sehun, hari dimana ia akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini selain _eomma_ nya, Kim Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin dengan _tuxedo_ hitam elegan yang melekat indah ditubuh sempurnanya. _Tuxedo_ hitam yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah rancangan Minseok yang khusus wanita mungil itu buatkan sebagai kado pernikahannya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu di belakang tubuhnya dibuka dengan perlahan dari luar, matanya melirik melalui cermin dan menemukan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum tampan dengan Minseok yang berada digenggaman tangannya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat dengan mempertahankan senyum tampannya pada Sehun, "Aku adalah manusia paling bahagia atas pernikahanmu dengan Jongin, Hun."

Sehun tersenyum cerah menanggapinya, "Tentu saja kau harus merasa bahagia. Sahabat tertampanmu ini akhirnya berhasil meminang gadis yang menjadi pujaan banyak lelaki sejak dulu."

Luhan tersenyum meledek, "Ya bahkan dulu kau tak berhasil mendapatkannya."

Sehun terkekeh garing mendengar godaan Luhan. Tentu saja ia tak bisa mengelak apa yang Luhan ucapkan. "Ya, dan aku bersyukur karena akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya untuk diriku sendiri hingga maut memisahkan kami."

Minseok tersenyum bahagia hingga sudut-sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata bahagia setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia sudah mengenal pemuda ini bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Luhan, dan ia tahu betul seperti apa perjuangan Sehun akan cintanya untuk Jongin yang ternyata adalah adik dari Taemin _eonni_.

Minseok tersenyum, "Aku turut berbahagia untukmu, Hun."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya perlahan dengan senyuman lebar yang seolah tak akan luntur dari wajah berbinarnya, " _Gomawo_ , Minseok- _ah_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Minseok akan menemui Jongin di ruang sebelah. Kau tunggulah disini." Luhan berkata pelan.

" _Okay_. Tolong sampaikan pada Jongin, aku mencintainya."

Luhan tersenyum menggoda, " _Aigoo_.. Pasangan pengantin baru ini romantis sekali. Aku jadi iri."

"Sudahlah, kau jangan menggodaku terus. Sana pergi."

"Baiklah, raja hari ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin sedang berfoto bersama Minho dan Taemin di ruang tunggu mempelai wanita saat pintu diketuk perlahan dan memunculkan sosok Kyungsoo setelahnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat bersama sebuah kotak lumayan besar di tangannya, "Ternyata kau benar-benar menikah dengan tuan Oh Sehun itu. Aku terkejut dan turut berbahagia untukmu, Jong. Semua orang kantor heboh setelah kau meberi undangannya, kau tahu. Selamat ya."

Jongin tersenyum cantik, " _Gomawo, eonni_. Aku juga terkejut sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak di tangannya pada Jongin, "Ini adalah hadiah pernikahan untukmu dariku. Jangan di lihat dari harganya, ya. Lihatlah dari ketulusanku saat memberikannya."

Jongin menerimanya dengan senyum sungkan, " _Aigoo, eonni_. Kau tak perlu repot-repot memberiku hadiah seperti ini."

" _Aniyo_ , Jong- _ah_. Ini khusus kubelikan untukmu."

" _Eonni-ah, gomawo. Jinjja gomawo_."

"Sama-sama, Jong- _ah_."

"Boleh kubuka sekarang kadonya?"

"Tentu, Jong."

Jongin membuka simpul pita merah pada permukaan kotak kado yang Kyungsoo berikan secara perlahan. Ia buka penutup kotak kadonya dan matanya membulat terkejut setelah melihat hadiah yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

" _Yak_! Do Kyungsoo, apa maksudmu memberiku benda seperti ini?!" Ujar Jongin geram.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda, "Kau akan membutuhkannya malam ini bersama Sehun, Jong. Sehun pasti senang melihatmu memakai ini nanti malam. Percayalah padaku."

"Astaga! Kau memang keterlaluan. Aku tak akan mau memakai pakaian aneh ini."

"Hei, jangan begitu. Ini adalah malam pertama kalian, bahagiakanlah Sehun dengan dengan pakaian itu malam ini."

" _Jinjja_!" Geram Jongin yang hanya dibalas kekehan puas dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lagu-lagu pengiring pengantin mulai di perdengarkan dengan lembut oleh para pemain alat _music_ disudut ruangan pertanda dimulainya upacara pemberkatan dan pengucapan janji oleh kedua mempelai pengantin. Seorang pendeta setengah baya juga mulai berjalan perlahan menuju altar dengan sebuah alkitab di genggaman tangannya.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar riuh rendah saat pintu besar di ujung ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sang mempelai pria berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju altar dengan senyum lebar dan wajah bahagia yang menular pada seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir. Sehun terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam yang elegan dengan sebuah mawar merah yang melekat di dada sebelah kirinya.

Suasana berubah tenang dan khidmad saat pintu besar di ujung ruangan kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sang mempelai wanita yang berjalan perlahan ditemani oleh seorang pria tampan yang berpangkat kakak ipar di sebelahnya, Choi Minho.

Keduanya berjalan perlahan dengan penuh rasa percaya diri dan bahagia yang tak tehingga. Bahkan sang mempelai wanita tak lagi mampu menahan air mata bahagia yang sejak tadi terus memaksa keluar menuruni pipi bulatnya.

"Jangan menangis, Jong. Aku khawatir riasan pada wajahmu akan luntur, nanti mempelai wanitanya tidak cantik lagi." Ujar Minho pelan untuk menenangkan sang mempelai wanita yang mulai merasa gugup.

" _Ne, oppa_. Aku merasa begitu bahagia hingga sulit menahan air mata ini agar tidak turun." Jawab Jongin pelan.

Minho tersenyum maklum. Dulu saat ia menikahi Taemin pun ia menangis. " _Ne_ , Jongin- _ah_. _Oppa_ mengerti. Saat menikahi _eonni_ mupun _oppa_ menangis."

Tanpa terasa keduanya telah tiba diatas altar. Minho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan sang adik ipar dengan perlahan. "Berbahagialah, Jong." Ujarnya pelan. Dan Jongin hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya untuk merespon ucapan sang kakak ipar.

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedang tersenyum cerah, "Aku serahkan adik iparku padamu, Sehun. Jangan sakiti dia dan jangan tinggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan apapun." Ucap Minho dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis haru.

Sehun menangguk mantap, " _Ne, Hyung_."

Kemudian Minho berjalan perlahan meninggalkan altar menuju Taemin yang duduk di barisan paling depan dengan mata yang telah di basahi air mata bahagia bersama ibunda Oh Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengusap kedua mata keriputnya dengan selembar _tissue_.

Sehun dan Jongin bergerak menghadap sang pendeta yang tengah tersenyum cerah dengan perlahan. "Baiklah, sebelum janji suci di ucapkan, adakah yang merasa keberatan dengan pernikahan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin hari ini?" Ucap sang pendeta dengan lantang dan di balas gelengan kepala oleh para tamu yang hadir.

Sang pendeta kembali tersenyum dengan cerah, "Baiklah. Oh Sehun apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Jongin dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya untuk menjadi Istrimu dan tetap setia padanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin dan senang maupun sulit hingga maut memisahkan?"

Sehun tersenyum tampan, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Sang pendeta tersenyum pada Sehun sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin, "Dan Kim Jongin apa kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya untuk menjadi Suamimu dan tetap setia padanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin dan senang maupun sulit hingga maut memisahkan?"

Bibir Jongin terasa kelu karena rasa bahagia yang terlalu ia rasakan, namun dengan senang hati ia tersenyum cantik dan berkata "Ya, saya bersedia."

Sang pendeta tersenyum dengan lebar, "Dihadapan Tuhan, keluarga dan para tamu, kalian telah berjanji untuk terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan. Maka saya nyatakan bahwa kalian berdua telah sah menjadi sepasang Suami Istri. Semua hal yang sebelumnya tak boleh kalian lakukan, telah menjadi hak kalian untuk melakukannya. Maka sebagai sebuah _symbol_ persatuan kalian, kalian telah di perbolehkan untuk saling mencium pasangan masing-masing."

Riuh mulai kembali terdengar saat Sehun mulai berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat sebuah kain tipis yang menutupi wajah cantik Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun membawa kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Jongin dan dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang Istri untuk segera menempelkan bibir tipisnya diatas bibir tebal milik Jongin. Kecupan hangat dan lembut ia berikan pada sang Istri dengan persaan bahagia yang membuncah disertai tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat yang membanjir dari para tamu undangan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin sedang memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin rias yang berada di dalam kamar barunya bersama Sehun. Raut kebahagiaan masih terpancar dengan jelas di wajah lelahnya saat ini. Ia menyunggingan sebuah senyum bahagia saat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini.

Akhirnya ia dan Sehun bias bersatu dan bersama selamanya dalam ikatan paling suci, pernikahan. Ia dan Sehun telah resmi menjadi sepasang Suami-Istri di hadapan Tuhan dan negara.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamar di buka dengan perlahan dari luar dan tanpa menolehpun Jongin mengetahui dengan pasti siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Suami, Oh Sehun. Karena mereka hanya tinggal berdua di _apartmen_ baru ini.

"Perlu bantuan?" Ujar Sehun lembut dengan senyuman tampan di wajahnya.

Jongin melirik Sehun yang berjalan perlahan menghampirinya melalui cermin di hadapannya. Astaga! Suaminya terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas pengantinnya. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang padahal Sehun sudah mengenakan jas itu sejak tadi pagi.

Dengan gugup Jongin menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Ne, Hun- _ah_. Tolong bantu aku membuka kaitan kancing-kancing gaun ini." Ujarnya samil menunjuk pada barisan kancing yang terdapat di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan segera menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka kaitan-kaitan kancing pada gaun yang di kenakan oleh sang Istri, "Astaga, banyak sekali kancingnya."

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Ya, tadi pagi Taemin _eonni_ juga berkata seperti itu saat membantuku memasangkannya."

"Kau baik-baik saja mengenakan pakaian seperti ini sepanjang hari?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Tentu saja tidak nyaman mengenakan gaun pengantin sepanjang hari, tapi demi tampil sempurna di hadapanmu dan di hari pernikahan kita, aku tak apa."

Saat Sehun telah berhasil membuka seluruh kaitan kancing pada gaun pengantin yang Jongin kenakan, pandangannya ia alihkan pada kaki sang Istri yang masih mengenakan sebuah _heels_ berwarna putih gading yang terlihat menawan. "Kakimu baik-baik saja? Seharian ini kau juga mengenakan _heels_."

Jongin tersenyum menenangkan, ia mengerti dengan rasa khawatir yang Suaminya rasakan saat ini. "Terasa pegal, tapi aku baik-baik saja, Hun."

"Mau aku pijiti kedua kakimu?" Tawar Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng kuat, "Tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau juga merasa lelah karena berdiri sepanjang hari. Jadi lebih baik kita segera beristirahat saja."

Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam. "Segera beristirahat? Ini malam pengantin kita, Jong. Kau yakin ingin segera beristirahat?"

Jongin terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Bukankah itu artinya Sehun baru saja mengajaknya melakukan hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh pasangan pengantin baru lainnya saat malam pertama? "A-ah. E-emm… Ituu…" Ujar Jongin gugup.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat reaksi yang Istrinya berikan. "Jujur saja, Jong. Sebagai seorang pria dewasa yang normal, aku juga sangat ingin melakukan _itu_." Ujarnya santai.

"I-itu?"

"Ya, _itu_. Bercinta denganmu."

Mata bulatnya semakin membulat sesaat setelah ia mendengar ucapan santai sang Suami. Astaga, Suaminya ini _to the point_ sekali, Jongin jadi merasa malu. "Kau ingin bercinta denganku? Sekarang?" Tanyanya ragu.

Sehun mengangguk perlahan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Jongin menggeleng cepat sambal mengibaskan sebelah tangannya cepat, "Tentu saja aku tidak merasa keberatan. Kau adalah Suamiku dan itu adalah hakmu untuk meminta jatah dariku. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita langsung mulai saja?"

" _Mwo_? T-tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Jongin polos.

Sehun tersenyum maklum, "Tak ada cara memulainya, Jong. Hanya ikuti saja apa yang hasratmu katakan."

Jongin terdiam sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya perlahan tanda setuju yang membuahkan sebuah senyuman lebar di bibir tipis milik Suaminya. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan." Ujar Jongin malu-malu.

Sehun menggangguk sesaat sebelum memegang tangan Jongin dan membawa sang istri menuju ranjang besar yang terdapat banyak taburan kelopak mawar merah diatasnya. Ah, hiasan malam pertama.

Sehun mendudukan tubuh Jongin di pinggir ranjang dan segera ikut mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Jongin. Ia arahkan tubuh Jongin untuk membelakaknginya dan kemudian ia mulai mengarahkan tanganya untuk semakin membuka gaun pengantin yang Jongin kenakan. Ia turunkan gaun putih yang Jongin kenakan hingga menampilkan punggung mulus berwarna _tan_ milik sang Istri yang membuatnya terpesona. Indah sekali.

Ia sentuh dengan lebut permukaan halus kulit punggung Jongin hingga menghasilkan sebuah lenguhan halus yang keluar dari bibir tebal sang Istri. Sebuah lenguhan halus yang _addictive_ hingga membuatnya ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi. Sehun bersumpah dari sekian banyak jenis suara yang telah ia dengar, desahan milik Jongin adalah yang paling indah.

Gaun putih indah itu semakin ia turunkan dengan perlahan hingga menyangkut indah di pinggang ramping Jongin. Ia arahkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan halus Jongin dari belakang, meremasnya dengan lembut sebelum mengarahkan wajahnya untuk semakin mendekat pada permukaan punggung paling indah yang pernah ia temui.

Ia kecupi permukaan punggung Jongin dengan ringan. Tak ada nafsu yang menyertainya, hanya rasa kagum dan bahagia yang menyertai ciuman-ciuman kupu-kupu yang Sehun berikan, bahkan Jongin bisa merasakannya.

Sehun mengarahkan kedua tangannya menuju tubuh bagian depan milik sang Istri saat bibirnya masih sibuk mengecupi punggung, pundak dan leher milik Jongin hingga meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan yang justru membuat sang Istri terlihat semakin seksi.

Kedua tangannya mendarat dengan sempurna di atas permukaan payudara Jongin yang tidak tertutupi oleh selembar kainpun. Ia arahkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengusap permukaan halus payudara sang Istri. Rasanya sangat luar biasa. Begitu halus dan hangat.

Ia beranikan diri untuk meremas kedua bongkahan bulat nan kenyal milik Jongin dengan lembut.

"Nghh."

Sial. Jongin mengeluarkan suara desahan yang sangat pelan tapi sangat mampu membangkitkan _hormone_ yang Sehun tahan sejak tadi.

Yang Sehun inginkan adalah sebuah percintaan yang lembut dan indah pada malam pertamanya dengan Jongin. Tapi setelah mendengar desahan pelan yang Jongin keluarkan dan memberikan efek yang begitu luar biasa pada tubuhnya, rasanya ia ragu akan melakukannya dengan lebut dan indah malam ini.

"Teruslah mendesah, sayang. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ujar Sehun pelan dengan suara berat tepat di belakang tengkuk Jongin hingga membuat wanita itu semakin merasa panas oleh _hormone_ nya sendiri.

"Angh, Sehun- _ah_." Hanya sebuah desahan yang bisa Jongin berikan.

Sehun membalikan tubuh Jongin dalam sekali gerakan hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan wajah merah milik sang Istri juga tubuh bagian atasnya yang terpampang sangat jelas tepat didepan matanya. Luar biasa.

Sebuah senyum tampan hinggap sesaat di bibir tipisnya sebelum ia mendaratkan bibirnya yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman di atas permukaan bibir Jongin yang sedikit terbuka. Ia kecup bibir tebal itu dengan perlahan dan sangat luar biasa rasanya saat Jongin juga membalas ciuman ringan yang ia berikan.

Ia dorong dengan perlahan tubuh Jongin agar berbaring di atas ranjang dengan bibir yang masih saling bersentuhan dan sesekali saling menghisap dan menggigit kecil. Ia arahkan tubuh tegapnya tepat berada diatas tubuh Jongin, mengukung tubuh seksi sang Istri di bawahnya.

Rasanya ia akan segera gila hanya karena Jongin yang mulai berani menempatkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuknya dan sesekali meremas rambut pendeknya dengan sensual. Apalagi suara erangan tertahan ciuman yang Jongin keluarkan, benar-benar membuat tubuhnya panas.

Ia lepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Jongin dan dengan segera ia daratkan kembali bibir tipisnya diatas permukaan leher Jongin. Ia kecupi dan sesekali ia gigiti hingga meninggalkan tanda merah yang membuatnya tersenyum puas.

Semakin ia turunkan ciuman dan kecupan yang ia berikan hingga berada tepat di hadapan dada kanan Jongin yang putingnya sudah sangat menegang. Astaga, ini indah sekali. Ia kecupi seluruh permukaan dada mulus Jongin sebelum ia memberanikan diri untuk menyusu pada dada kanan Jongin.

"Nggh, Sehun- _ah_.." Kembali Jongin hanya memberinya respon dengan desahan yang indah.

Sehun tersenyum dalam kulumannya pada putting Jongin saat ia merasakan adanya tangan-tangan halus yang tengah berusaha membuka kaitan kancing pada kemejanya. Jongin tengah berusaha membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya.

Dengan sangat tak rela ia lepaskan kuluman bibirnya pada permukaan payudara Jongin dan segera menegaknya tubuhnya untuk membuka kaitan kancing kemejanya dengan kilat. Setelah semua kancing-kancing itu terlepas, ia buka kemeja putih itu dan segera melemparnya dengan acak.

Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada celana hitam yang ia kenakan sejak pagi dan kini ia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana dalam berwarna abu-abu tua yang membuat Jongin memerah setelah melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan foreplay yang lebih banyak denganmu malam ini, tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Jadi bisakah kita langsung menuju intinya saja?" Ujar Sehun to the point dengan suara rendah yang seksi yang membuat Jongin hanya mampu mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sehun tersenyum tampan sebelum kembali mendekati sang Istri yang masih berbaring dengan gaun yang masih menutupi pinggang hingga kakinya. Dengan perlahan ia Tarik gaun putih itu melewati kedua kaki Jongin sambil menahan segala macam umpatan setelah melihat tubuh halus milik Istrinya yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama pada gaun pengantin yang Jongin pakai, membuangnya dengan asal. Kemudian dengan semangat ia kembali mendekati Jongin yang sedang tersenyum dan kembali menindih tubuh seksi itu.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Sehun dengan seringai tampan diwajahnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkari leher putih mulus sang Suami sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Lakukanlah, sayang. Lakukan hingga kau puas."

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku merasa puas. Kau harus rela hanya akan berdiam diri diatas ranjang hingga besok pagi, ah tidak, hingga besok malam."

"Tak masalah, selama aku berada diatas ranjang bersamamu."

"Baiklah, Nyonya Oh. Bisa kita hentikan obrolan ini dan segera memulainya? Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Lakukanlah, aku juga sudah merasa tak tahan." Jawab Jongin dengan wajah merahnya.

Sehun tersenyum tampan, "Aku mencintaimu, Jong. Sangat mencintaimu. Jujur saja, aku tak menyangka akan melakukan _hal ini_ bersamamu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Aku sangat senang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hun. Dan bisakah kita langsung memulainya sekarang?" Tanya Jongin geram.

Sehun terkekeh keras sebelum kembali mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir tebal sang Istri dan memulai melakukan kegiatan yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu olehnya bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melihat Jongin di kampus dulu. Selama ini ia hanya bisa membayangkan bercinta dengan Jongin dalam mimpinya atau saat bermastrubrasi, tapi kini mimpi itu menjadi nyata.

Stt, jangan katakana hal ini pada Jongin. Ini rahasia yang sudah Sehun simpan sendiri bertahun-tahun lamanya. Haha, Sehun yang mesum.

Dan ingatkan Jongin untuk meminta maaf pada Kyunsoo kalau _lingerie_ pemberiannya bahkan belum sempat Jongin pakai karena dirinya sudah diserang oleh sang Suami terlebih dahulu. Padahal Jongin berniat memakainya setelah mandi nanti, tapi ternyata ia bahkan tak di biarkan mandi oleh sang Suami.

 _Aigoo_ , pengantin baru yang sangat _hangat_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ The End ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai, maaf baru muncul lagi. Sebenarnya saya punya banyak sekali fanfic dengan status Progress atau Plot yang menganggur begitu saja di laptop saya. Saya mau banget lanjutin nulisnya, tapi apa boleh buat, saya benar-benar sibuk, bahkan belakangan ini saya sampai lembur. T_T_

 _Dan untuk fanfic lainnya yang masih hutang, harap sabra menunggu saya untuk menyelesaikannya ya. Saya kerjain kok, tapi gak bisa kelar dalam waktu dekat._

 _Oh iya, yang mau kenal lebih dekat dengan saya atau sekedar tanya-tanya, bisa follow atau kirim DM ke Instagram ya_ _ **Rizqianahun**_ _. (Sekalian promosi, hehe.)_

 _At last, kamsahamnida, Readers-nim._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wanna Review? Thanks before. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
